Part of the Pack
by goldengod 180
Summary: The Warners gain a new member but what is he hiding
1. Chapter 1

Part of the Pack 1

A Normal Day?

It was a seemingly normal day in Burbank and on the Warner Bros studio lot in a certain water tower three toons were getting ready to make their presence known. Suddenly the tower door opened and a tidal wave came pouring out with three dog-like toons riding a surfboard on the wave. They are the Warner Brothers and their sister Dot The water soon dispersed and the surfboard came to a halt in the movie lot and the warners ran off.

In his office Dr Scratchansniff was finishing updating some of his patients files and readying himself to call in the warners, even after the show had stopped the warners had not. They were still just as zany and as mad as ever and Scratchansniff had given up trying to cure them of their zany ness, it was just who they were, but he was still trying to make them more socially acceptable but the warners had predictably, been rather resistant.

Scratchansniff put away his reports and stood in front of his desk, "bring in zee Warners" he called to Hello Nurse over the intercom. "I can't doctor" she replied, "why?" he drearily replied "we were unable to capture the frankly quite superior warners, especially that yakko... oh what a.." she began. Scratchansniff then moved to open his door to the waiting room where he saw the three warners running amok. Dot was looking as the magazines and throwing the ones she was finished with all over the office, Wakko was collecting the fallen magazines and using them to create a fort, while Yakko was using his new found ability to impersonate others voices to pretend to be hello nurse. "MMHUM" Scratchansniff cleared his throat loudly, "way to overact Yakko" said Dot, Yakko shrugged and said "sibs to the fort" and all three jumped into the fort and closed the bridge. "How did you build ziss out of magazines?" Scratchansniff asked "well their weren't any bricks" Wakko replied.

Scratchansniff put his face in his hands, "come out right now so we can start zee session" he demanded. "eeeehhh.. come on Scratchy have a little fun" Yakko replied, "please come out" Scratchansniff pleaded. "awww ok but only because you said please" the warners said in unison and the fort collapsed, they ran into the office and Scratchansniff followed.

The warners started to jump up and down on the couch "boingy boingy boingy" they said in unison, "Alright calm down and ve vill start zee session ya" Scratchansniff said, "what do ya think sibs" said yakko, still bouncing "nope" they replied and continued bouncing. "why do you do ziss?" moaned Scratchansniff "who's ziss?" asked Wakko "goodnight everybody" Said yakko as he blew a kiss to no one. "Uggghh" moaned Scratchansniff.

"BUZZZ" "I'll GET IT" shouted all three warners, all three ran for the phone , yakko grabbed both of his sisbs by the tail and pulled them back and launching himself forward as he turned to look back he ran straight into a frying pan held by Dot who grinned, she ran forward but didn't seem to move until she looked down and saw she was on a treadmill and Wakko getting close to the phone as he grabbed it, yakko threw threw a hotdog and Wakko grabbed it with his other hand. "haha I still got the phone" Wakko yelled, until he looked and saw it gone with yakko standing next to him with the phone "Sorry sib but i got this one" Yakko said. Until Dot shot out of Wakko's hat standing on his head and grabbing the phone from yakko, "not today" said Dot.

Dots POV

"hello doctor Scratchansniffs office, where the Hollywood crazies can talk about their problems in private before their public meltdown" I said. Scratchansniff jumped for the phone but I and jumped up onto the wardrobe, "get down here" Scratchy yelled I just stuck my tongue out, "HELLO" yelled the other person down the line. "hi who's calling and why should i care?" I said, he yelled so I was a bit rude, "Sheesh doc you don't call for a while and you forget about me already" he said "BUGS" I screamed, "Hi Dot" Bugs replied "What's up?" I asked "actually i was looking for you three, as Lola is taking Babs and Fifi out on a girls day and she wanted to know if you'd be up for it, and since the girls are going out I'm taking buster out and wanted to know if Wakko and Yakko wanted to come?" he asked "sure.. but we are in session with scratchy" i began "YOU CAN GO ZESSION OVER!" yelled scratchy who was now trying to get Yakko out of his desk. "we just got a free schedule" I said "great well well come by the water tower in about twenty minutes to pick you guys up"

"come on boys you get to hang out with buster and bugs" I said while walking out the door, "HUMMUM" Someone cleared their throat loudly behind me, which was weird as Scratchy had already said for us to go, but when i saw Wakko behind me without his hat and crossed arms, tapping his foot, I realized I was still wearing his hat from when I grabbed the phone from Yakko. "hey you look cute with Wakko's hat Dot" said Yakko, I glared at him, he knew I like to look cute and saying I look cute in the hat when I had to give it back to Wakko was his way of getting me back for getting the phone. I reluctantly gave Wakko his hat back "Sorry Wak" I said using my pet name for him so he wouldn't get made, It worked as he put the hat back on so quick you thought he needed it more than air. "Its alright" he said with his goofy smile and tongue out his mouth and we walked out the office toward the tower, Wakko didn't get mad at Yakko or me unless we did something specific and one of those was take away his hat but he knew I didn't do it on purpose.

"So what is this about Bugs, Dot?" Yakko asked "well they're small and quite annoying" I replied with a smile "hahaha you're almost as funny as Dane Cook" replied yakko. I gave him another glare "ok I'm sorry for the hat and the Dane Cook thing now could the cutest girl pllllease tell me what is going on" asked yakko. " Lola is having a girls day and invited me, so Bugs and Buster are hanging out and wanted to know if you guys wanted to join them" I said "faboo" Wakko replied. we waited at the water tower for about five minutes, we played poker in the meantime and Wakko won as he has the best poker face, then Bugs showed up in his rolls Royce. The guy is pretty humble but likes to show off a bit and Lola arrived in her Mini, both already had picked up the others.

"Hey guys" I said and waved to each of them, they all said "hi" back, "jump in, we gotta be at the spa soon" said Lola. "Spa ooohhh" I said as I literally jumped into the car and sat in the back next to Fifi, "bye" we all shouted as we drove away to the spa.

Narrators POV

"Well aren't they social" quipped Yakko as both he and Wakko got into the back of the car, "never stand between a woman and a spa" added Bugs, Wakko and Buster nodded. "where are we going anyway?" asked Wakko, "well I thought we could go shopping and maybe get a coffee" said bugs, the three boys just looked at bugs in horror. "Kidding, I thought we could go to the movies and after get something to eat maybe pizza?" said bugs, the three boys all looked at bugs wide-eyed with their tonges out, "will you be our dadoo" the three asked in unison. "Aren't I already?" Asked bugs as he drove off the lot.


	2. A Day Out

**Ok thanks to people who reviewed and heres something I forgot: **

**All characters in this story belongs to Warner Bros I own nothing except my character, this applies to all the rest of the chapters and if any other characters appear they belong to whoever they belong to, so on with the story. **

A Day Out

Wakko's POV

The movie we saw was ok nothing special, but Yakko and Bugs kept talking through it, I didn't mind as some of the stuff they said was quite funny but buster seemed quite annoyed, then we got pizza at a some Italian restaurant Bugs likes. I got one of everything and Bugs even used his ears as a catapult slices over to me, then all three challenged me to an eating contest. I was able to eat more pizza in one bite than Bugs and Buster could manage together, but Yakko was able to eat three pizza's in one bite and even able to eat another six. I still won as I ate 20 with ease but when I asked yakko how he did that, he said "you kidding I learned from the best" and pulled me into a one arm hug.

"So where now?" asked Bugs as we walked back to the car, "we could wait back at ours until the girls get back?" said Yakko. We all agreed and set off in bug's car, with yakko in front and me and buster in the back. "how old are you bugs?" I asked "how old are you?" he asked back. "I'm..." I began but realized I didn't know, I had stopped aging at whatever age I am now and had been like this since at least Animaniacs began and that was 7 years ago. "don't know" Bugs said, "I guess not... Yakko how old am I?" I said, "Cartoon age I'd say about nine maybe two years different either way, but you were born in 1983" Yakko said. "Your seventeen" Buster exclaimed, "yes and no, when a toon stops ageing they are like that forever so Wakko will always be like he is, a kid, most of use drawn toons don't know how old we are all I know is I think I was drawn in I think the 1950's" Explained bugs. "Maybe we should call you grand-dadoo" quipped Yakko, Bugs turned his head to face Yakko "Maybe I should ca.." Began bugs, but suddenly a back blur shot past the windscreen. Bugs slammed on the breaks and stared straight forward, "I think I hit someone, Yakko call an ambulance"he said as he threw his mobile to yakko and got out of the car.

Yakko's POV

I rang the ambulance and told them where we were and a basic view of what happened, some kind of toon had ran straight into the street and right into the front of Bugs car. Even if he was looking forward he would not have been able to stop in-time, but I didn't tell them that, either this guy was a massive fan or some kind of insurance scammer. "what happened?" Buster asked as soon as I got of the phone, "some crazy toon jumped in front of the car" I said. "shouldn't he be fine, I mean we get hit by mallets and anvils and walk those off" Buster continued, "yeah but we are trained in toon skills and it now part of our reflexes but most toons are just as fragile as humans" I replied. I looked through the back window and saw bugs on his knees over the toon, "he must be hurt" I thought. I looked at Buster he seemed ok but definitely shaken and Wakko was looking through the back window too. "Are they alright?" Wakko asked "I dunno Wak" I answered neither of use looking away from where bugs was.

"You two stay here I'm going to see what is going on" I said, neither said anything so I got out of the car and began walking towards bugs. From here I could see that bugs was checking his pulse, "please don't be dead I thought" I didn't want anyone to die but I would be lying if only this toons life was the only thing running through my mind. Bugs had been like family since we came to the studio, most of the Warner brothers toons had as most were alone so we became each others family and I was worried what would happen if he had accidently killed another toon. I was lost on this thought as I came closer until Bugs grabbed me by the shoulders, "YAKKO!" he yelled. That snapped me out my head and saw that he was still on he knees and about my height and looking straight into my eyes. "Is this the part where you say I am the most beautiful girl you've ever met" I joked quickly returning to my joking self. "Get back to the car doc you might not want to see this" he said, this was bad I mean was the guy dead I mean we weren't even going that fast. "Are they..." I began than widened my eyes trying to say what I really didn't want to say, "He's breathing and should be ok, just get back to the car and stay with Wakko and Buster" he said while trying to keep eye contact. This was weird if he was ok why wouldn't I want to see I mean he couldn't be very messed up I thought so why was Bugs so desperate for me not so see. Then we heard the sirens and bugs turned around to look for them I stuck my head out to look behind him and saw why he said not to look.

The guy he hit, he was a Warner.


	3. Introductions

**Thank's again for the reviews**, **guess it's time to meet the OC**

Narrators POV

The Warner Brothers, Buster and Bugs paced in the waiting room waiting for news on the mysterious new Warners condition. Buster and Wakko had been told by Bugs about what or who they hit as Yakko had not said a word since seeing the boy. Wakko was just as mystified as Bugs as why Yakko reacted this way, they had tried to get some answers out of him but they were only met with silence.

The doctor came into the waiting room , "Are you the one who brought the toon boy in?" he asked "that's us doc" answered Bugs. "Well we gave him a quick examination and found he had a broken leg he will be in a cast for about two weeks but he should wake soon, is their any family we can contact to take him?" Asked the Doctor, "No, we don't know who he is" said Bugs.

"Well take him" Yakko said breaking his silence, all turned to face him and bugs began to say "Yakko I know he looks like you guys but that doesn't mean.." "Yes it does, there aren't any other of whatever I am that aren't blood-related, he is definitely related to me and my sibs, we can do a DNA test to prove it if that's what it takes to get him out of here". Yakko said, he went and sat one of the chairs and stared at the floor returning to his silent state, "What do you say Doc?" asked Bugs "Even if we do a DNA test and they are a direct relation I can't hand over a boy to the care of a child" said the Doctor. "Not him Doc but the studio they are the legal guardians of the Warners and would be the ones taking care of him" replied Bugs "OK if the results prove that they are related then I will sign him over" replied the Doctor. Without being told Yakko jumped of his seat and walked towards the doctor "lets get this over with".

Yakko's POV

Some Nurses took my blood, they weren't as good looking as Hello Nurse but if I was my usual self I would have done the Hello Nurse bit. But my mind was elsewhere with this whole new Warner who should not exist, could not exist but here he was. I vaguely hear the Nurse telling me I can go or something along those lines, I walk back to the waiting room and went back to my seat to continue to think on how this was possible when I felt a nudge on my side. Wakko was next to me leaning on my side, he must be tired I thought until he wrapped his arms around me and pulling me into a hug. "You OK Yakko?" he asked, that snapped me out of it and I returned the hug, "yeah Wak I'm OK just trying to figure out what's going on" I said.

"What is going on?" he asked, I smirked, Wakko had a way of getting to the point "well we seem to have another brother or cousin or something which should be impossible seeing as were the only ones of us, so where did he come from and what has he been doing, all these questions and I can't answer any of them" I reveled "why not ask him?" he said. That hit me like a ton of bricks, that was obvious I felt like an idiot for not seeing that "thanks Wakko" I said as I ruffled his head. Just then the doctor came back in looking rather tired and bruised? "the test show that he is half-brother to Yakko and presumably his siblings, he's awake so you can take him and leave" he said rather quickly. "eh doc we haven't got anyone from the studio yet to sign the papers and shouldn't you keep him observation or something I mean he was hit by a car" Bugs said while awkwardly scratching his head at the last part. "you can sign just get him out of here" he pleaded, "what's going on?" I asked "just please take him" he pleaded. I looked to Bugs and he nodded "alright Doc I'll sign, Buster with me I think Yakko and Wakko have someone to meet, for better of worse" said Bugs as he and Buster walked off with the Doctor who shouted back "he's in room 205"

Me and Wakko found room 205, after a little stop at the nurses station, I looked at Wakko and we shared a nod and pushed open the doors. There we saw what looked like the security staff all across the room, and all unconscious with smashed chairs and medical equipment around the room. There on the bed with what remained of an IV as a sort of weapon was him, he looked a lot like us, almost identical in fact but between mine and Wakko's height, his head was more rounded then mine more like Wakko and he had scruffy hair on his head, but the main difference would be the scar that was clearly visible even with fur that ran across his left eye from his eyebrow to mid-cheek. I just stared at him and he stared back until I said "Hospital food isn't great but eeehhh I think this was overkill" "who are you?" he asked, his voice was like mine but a bit deeper.

"well we're your brothers" I said, taking Wakko's view and just getting straight to the point, "that's not possible" he said never lowering the IV. "well half-brothers, we only found out too.. DOT" I shouted the last part and looked at Wakko who's eyes had gone wide as had my own I suspect. "who is Dot?" he asked, "Our sister... Your sister but also our sister" Wakko replied "we had better tell her were bringing another brother home" I said "I'm not going anywhere with you" he said. I looked back at him and then saw how he was standing he was balancing on his good leg but on a bed he was leaning on his broken leg which was in a cast and I could see his face was focused and trying not to show pain which I thought would have worked had he not been trying to fool an actor. "eeeh yeah you look fine with the broken leg and not to mention the room full of unconscious guards" I said, he just looked around and avoided eye contact, I smirked I had him. "Just stay with us until your leg is better then you can do whatever" I said, he didn't look convinced which was weird I mean he had a broken leg and was offered a place to stay and from what the doctor said he didn't have any other family, "come on you haven't known us long enough to be sick of us yet" I said. Eventually he agreed and after he refused a wheelchair we got him some cruches and he changed out of the hospital gown into some very worn blue jeans and a dusty brown jacket then we went to meet Bugs.

As we walked down the corridor looking for an elevator I turned to him and a quite obvious question came to mind, "what's your name anyway?" I asked "what's yours?" he quickly replied. "you tell me yours and I'll tell you ours" I said "goodnight everybody" Wakko quickly said with a huge grin, we both stared at him "what I've never got to use that one" he defended I must admit that one was pretty good. "You guys are weird" said the half-sib "judging from the room back there it runs in the family, so come on name" I said, he eyed use both like he was about to divulge a massive secret "Zack" he said. Not what I was expecting, "well their goes the tradition of akko's" I thought "your turn" he said I nodded to Wakko "we're the Warner Brothers" we said "I'm Yakko" I said "I'm Wakko" "and you'll meet Dot later" I added, we found an elevator and went down to meet Bugs.

Narrators POV

Yakko, Wakko and Zack exited the elevator and found Bugs and Buster at reception, "so this must be him" Bugs stated. Yakko nodded Bugs got down on one knee and so he was eye level with Zack and put a hand on his shoulder "hi I'm Bugs and I'm the one who hit you with my car and I am so sorry, if theirs anything I can do to make it up to you just ask" he said. Zack stepped back a bit so bugs hand slipped of him "It's fine" he said and turned away walking towards the door using the cruches. Bugs stood and scratched his head "here's his painkillers" Bugs said while tossing them to Yakko. They all got into the car and drove in silence to the Warner lot not knowing what to do with the new Warner.


	4. A fourth Warner?

Narrators POV

The car came to a halt at the base of the water tower, "See you guys later" said buster as they exited the car. "Yeah bye and remember if you need anything just call doc" Said Bugs as they drove away and Zack nodded to show he understood. Once Bugs was clear of the movie lot Yakko turned to his now, two brothers "lets get you settled in" and walked towards the tower. Wakko and Zack followed walking side by side with Zack using his cruches, "so how old are you?" asked Wakko but Zack remained silent and continued following Yakko "and people say I don't talk much" muttered Wakko under his breath.

Yakko stopped at the base of the tower and looked up then at Zack and his cruches, "you got anything Wakko?". Wakko pulled out his gag bag and dived his torso inside throwing various objects out including a fridge and a tricycle out until he pulled out a some climbing gear. "you do know we live in a water tower not the top of a mountain" Said Yakko "yeah but we can use this to pull him up" Yakko shrugged and turn to Zack to find he was no longer there. "Oh great, I get a new brother and I've lost him in less than a day" thought Yakko until he heard a clang and saw Zack climbing the tower he was pulling himself with his arms and hopping his good leg to the next rung of the ladder and had his tail wrapped cruches.

Yakko's POV

"What's with this guy" I thought I mean he barely talked and said nothing about himself and now refused the simplest aid. Also why was he carrying his cruches like that, I mean not all toons had toon skills and me and my siblings were what we call prime toons like the lonney tunes meaning we could do all the things toons are supposed to do like take anvils to the head and be fine make things appear out of nothing and nowhere and even being only half sibs and without any training he should still must have inherited some basic skills like hammerspace. "hello earth to Yakko" Wakko said while hovering in front of my face wearing a space helmet, that snapped me out of my thoughts "Huston no intelligent life detected" said Wakko while giggling. I raised my eyebrow and pulled off his helmet and he started to act like he couldn't breathe and pretended to die, I picked him up "looks like I'll have to give him the kiss of life" Wakko jolted awake whilst proclaiming "I'm fine", "common Wak lets have a little fun with our new brother".

Just as Zack got to the top of the tower me and Wak appeared in front of him, to scare him and to show off a skill that only the true masters of toon skills could do. "what took you so long" I asked, all he did was go a bit wide eyed but did have a very confused look on his face which was almost as fun. "How did you..?" he began but shook his head and leaned against the railing, "why my dear brother we are the very model of cartoon individuals" I said as both Wakko and I bowed. "Can't you do stuff like this?" asked Wakko, I covered his mouth and pulled him to the side "sorry about him, he's just curious" Zack just raised an eyebrow in response, I opened the water tower door "welcome to your new home" his eyes went wide and turned to me "Is everything with you guys not going to make sense?" "Eeeeehhh.. Not really we even have a song about it" I replied, he entered and started to look around.

"what was that for?" Wakko asked having got my hand off his mouth, "listen this guy is... strange and I want to be careful about we ask ok?" I whispered "why he's like us, he's our brother" I out my hands over my face "I know Wak but he could be anything, just let me do the questioning ok". Wakko nodded I know he didn't like it being secretive, he was a trusting kid especially with family but I feel like this guy has got some secrets and I didn't want to anger or upset him by asking the wrong questions.

Narrators POV

Zack continued to look around the tower not only taking in it's somehow large interior. It was one big room with a lake and train tracks inside as well as a round dinning booth and kitchen as well as a sitting room in the corner. What Zack immediately noted was that their was only one other door and the front of the tower seemed to be the only exit. "what do you think?" asked Yakko as both he and Wakko entered the tower and closed the door "It's bigger in here" "yeah we stole some stuff of a doctor" Yakko joked but Zack just gave a blank stare "like I said we are the very model of cartoon individuals we can do anything" "what's through that door?" "everything" replied Wakko "what does that mean?" "you mustn't have been that good at English" said Yakko, Zack just narrowed his eyes and tried to look threatening. Which should have had no effect on Yakko, he had annoyed bigger and scarier people and those didn't look like him and were his own blood but something in his eyes gave Yakko the shivers "The door lead to a corridor where all the other rooms we have are, like the toilet and our bedrooms, we will show you around later" said Yakko, Zack nodded then hung his head.

"I'll show you to your room" said Wakko and lead him to the door and the guest room was the second on the left. The room was basic it had a normal single bed and a nightstand and a wardrobe in the corner "Sorry it's kinda bear and there is no window" "it's fine" said Zack as he walked in and sat on the bed. "yeah... umm well make yourself comfortable" said Wakko as he began to shut the door "thanks..for letting me stay" Wakko heard but when he turned to look back Zack was laying down facing away from him.

Wakko's POV

This guy was weird and not zany fun kinda weird, I'm not good at reading people but even I could see that this guy had some secrets. Yakko saw it too, that's why he didn't want me to ask questions that could set him off like in the hospital room, but he's our brother we have to help him don't we. As I was lost into my thoughts my legs took me to where they knew I would be happy. I looked up and I was in the kitchen so I started to make myself a snack, "why not just eat the sink while you're at it" said Yakko I looked at my sandwich which was close to the roof supports. "I have a lot on my mind and it makes me hungry" "yeah so does walking, talking, being silent and existing" replied Yakko who then lent on the kitchen counter and let out a sigh "what's wrong" I asked after I swallowed my sandwich and it became clear that he wasn't gonna talk on his own"Lots of stuff" I shoved Yakko into a dentist chair and got a pair of giant clamps "what are you doing?" "seeing which is harder, getting you to talk about your problems or pulling teeth" I replied. "Ok I get it, its just with the show getting canceled and now with the ne.. Zack it's just a lot going on" replied Yakko as he lent forward and he ears dropped in front of his face. "Don't we have contracts with the studio?" I asked "yeah were still employed but who knows what were going to do now" "well we don't pay rent do we?" I asked "no but.." "nor do we pay for the electricity or stuff like that" "no we.." "so all we have to pay for is food and if I'm not much mistaken do we not have enough money saved to last us till god know how long" "yeah" "THEN HAVE FUN" I shouted, Yakko looked at me wide eyed "look I know since we came to the studio you always worry about the future but we have money, jobs and a home so relax you've done good big brother" I said .

Yakko's POV

I stared at Wakko, he was right I always worry ever since I began taking care of the sibs I had to, he was also right about everything being ok and to relax. I pulled Wakko for a hug "thanks Wak I needed that... but what about Zack" I said, I could see Wakko mentally slap himself "ok we have one thing to worry about" I smirked "well were Warners and if he is too then were gonna show him the time of his life" "show who the time of his life" a familiar voice asked from behind us. I shared a horrified look with Wakko and looked behind me to see Dot looking at us "this guy better not be a dentist, he comes near me and he's gonna get closer than he'd like to my teeth" she said sarcastically. Me and Wakko jumped off the chair "look Dot something happened while we were out" I said "did you finally meet a woman who didn't reject you after five seconds?" "what no" "four seconds?" "Dot listen we met someone" "so she didn't run away that's a first" she replied.

I mentally screamed, people thought I didn't shut up but dot could be just as bad, it was like trying to a politician, they have an answer for everything but completely miss the point. "Dot listen.." "hey when is dinner" came Zack's voice from behind Dot, she looked back at him then back to us a few times "you know that gag works better if I want to leave and you look like you normally do, but I gotta say Wakko it's nice to see you wear pant's" Dot replied. "hey you go around without a shirt and I don't say anything" piped Wakko "listen that's not important right now, Zack this is Dot who we told you about earlier and Dot this is Zack... Our half-brother". Dots reaction was not what I expected she started to laugh "hahahaha.. common Yakko I know you like a practical joke now and again but did you really think I would believe that ahahah" "It's not a joke" I said with a frankly uncharacteristic deadpan expression. Dot stopped laughing and stared at Zack for a few seconds then back to me and Wakko, "you serious" "no I'm Wakko" "not the time Wak.. yeah we're serious look at him, the scar, the voice and height you know neither of use could do that" I said. While Wakko was the best out of use and could probably morfe himself to look like Zack he couldn't do the voice and I was the opposite and Dot knew our skills as well as she knows her own and us her's.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL WE GET A NEW BROTHER AND YOU DIDN'T THINK TO TELL ME" She shouted. "we were a bit busy and in the rush we forgot" I began "No you didn't you mentioned her when we first met" Zack said quite calmly, I gave him a death glare this was the situation I wanted to avoid I mean we would never hurt each other but like I said we were prime toons and toon abilities are part of use and it doesn't take much for an anvil to come in by accident or use a little to much toon strength and we knew Zack didn't have toon durability or didn't know how to use it, which was a bad combination. "we didn't have the spa's phone number or know which spa you went to" said Wakko, what's wrong with me today I haven't been this distracted since that time Jessica Rabbit visited the Studio, HELLO NURSE. Dot seemed to process this and said "you still could have tried" in a normal if not aggravated voice, "common little sis if we could called you know we would have" I said. "I guess" she said but I knew this would come up later but the curiosity of a new Warner was more interesting.


	5. Getting to Know the New Guy

Dot's POV

We all went to the dinner table while Yakko made dinner, so this was our new brother, well he certainly looked like us a bit too much I mean half brother he looks exactly like us. He could pass for Wakko if he didn't have that scar and now with them sitting together he was a tiny bit taller and I think the white part of his fur was a bit darker or that could be dirt. His clothes were a weird choice I mean jeans with fur and a jacket but no shirt and he seemed to have a ring in his right hand which looked like a twisted bit of metal more than a proper ring, well he wasn't any weirder than Wakko without pants... and I had to admit me or Yakko for not having shirts but I wasn't going to tell him that.

"Well let me introduce myself I'm Princess Angelina Contessa Louisa Francesca Banana Fanna Bo Besca the Third but you can call me dot, you call me Dottie and you die" I said "does anyone call you Princess Angelina Contessa Louisa Francesca Banana Fanna Bo Besca the Third or is that a joke?" said Zack quite calmly while staring into space, my eyes widened, besides my brothers only bugs was able to get my name right, I shook my head "well it wouldn't be a good joke if I had to explain it" I said sarcastically "No it wouldn't" he said. "well aren't you just a bundle of fun" I said, he just grunted while Wakko was looking back and forward like we we playing a game of tennis, "so tell me how did you meet these two?" I asked as Yakko came over with dinner of spaghetti bolognese and we started to eat. Unlike in the show Wakko was not a eating machine, that's not to say he couldn't eat whatever or how much he wanted but as far as I know he ate like everyone else but I think he did that for me as he knew it grossed me out. "They hit me with a car" said Zack never taking his eyes of his plate, "WHAT?" I yelled "it wasn't like that it was bugs and he came out of nowhere" Yakko quickly added "tell that to my leg" "might as well it has the same social skills as you". Yakko and Zack stared at each other for an uncomfortable amount of time, "I speak when there is something to be said a skill you clearly lack" said Zack "well you must be smash at parties (Imitating A Woman): hi I'm Zoey what's your name (Zack): Zack (Woman): aren't you going to say anything (obnoxious version of Zack's voice): I speak when there is something to be said or I'm so dull I have nothing to say" Yakko quipped.

Narrators POV

Wakko and Dot looked on with Yakko never breaking eye contact expecting Zack to get angry or maybe insult back but all he did was continue eating and focus on his plate. The three Warner joined him in silent eating until Zack finished and left to his room without saying a word. "If I'm not allowed to ask questions how come you're allowed to do that?" asked Wakko, "Ahhh" Yakko groaned and put his head on the table "Yakko" Dot warned. "I didn't know he would stop I thought he would say something back and I could get him to talk even if it wasn't the nicest of conversations" Dot and Wakko shared a look "well if this how were going to get him to talk I think I prefer the silence" said Wakko. "I'll go talk to him" said Yakko under the glares of his two younger siblings as he went towards the door, he knocked twice "hello, Zack you in here".

Yakko's POV

I admit I shouldn't have snapped at him but this guy is not going to talk anytime soon, that brief spat was the longest we talked since I had met the guy. I opened the door, he wasn't there, that was odd he definitely went into the corridor and he didn't know what the other doors led to. "Zack you in here?" I searched the room, under the bed, in the cupboard he was nowhere, "great I've lost him... again" I thought. Wait.. no it couldn't be, I looked up and there he was sat in the supports, he sat like a cat would but with his broken leg dangling off the side. "you know Batman kinda owns that" I said, he just continued to stare at me, "eeeehh.. ok just I wanted to say sorry, you know for the way I acted at dinner", he remained silent never taking blinking or looking at Yakko, "yeah well goodnight" I sighed and I left and closed the door behind me. This kid had something wrong with him and if I was ever going to get through to him it would take a while and it would be hard but I needed answers and more so, half or full he was my brother and I had never given up on any of my sibs and like hell was I going to now.

**Please review**


	6. Midnight memories

**Hey guys, Sorry I have not updated but with christmas and other stuff I have not had the time to write. Keep reading and reviewing thanks**

Narrators POV

The Warners spent the rest of the night playing, watching TV and what they usually did and never having heard from Zack. Dot and Wakko thought about going to see him but Yakko told them about his apology and told them to leave him it was probably best to let him be alone. Eventually the Warners went to bed, now while the Warners each had their own room they also had multiple rooms where they could sleep, they had a triple bunk bed, a set of twin beds and even a custom made three person bed. Ever since Dot was born all three had felt more at home when they were together and never slept well if they weren't all together. Tonight they decided on the classic triple bunk bed, "goodnight Wakko, goodnight Dot" Said Yakko from his bottom bunk, "goodnight Yakko goodnight Wakko" Said Dot from her middle bunk "goodnight everybody" said Wakko. he could feel his siblings stare at him even from underneath him "sorry" he said and after a while all three warners fell asleep, well one of them did. "Wakko you awake" Dot whispered, "yeah" he replied, Dot climbed up to his bunk "so what's going on with Yakko and Zack?" she asked "I dunno, he asked me to not ask any questions which he said was to make sure to not make him angry and stuff but with he did at dinner". "I know Yakko is acting weird... well weirder" Dot said "Yeah he was acting strange ever since he saw him and even knew we were related straight away" "well he does look like a clone of you Wakko" Dot said sarcastically. "I know but he knew we were directly related like a cousin or brother, I mean I know he is the same species of whatever we are but that doesn't mean he is related" "yeah I guess.. but have you ever seen another one of us?". Wakko thought for a minute "no" "well if he is our brother then maybe he knows where our parents are?" dot said"

Wakko's POV

I swear my heart actually stopped when Dot asked that question, I didn't remember much of our parent's, Yakko knew more than what I did but both me and Dot knew not to bring it up. All I remember where them walking around while I was playing with Yakko and Dot when she was born. I don't even remember their names, Yakko made all my meals and taught me stuff and I helped when Dot came. Personally I really didn't care about them, it might sound harsh to some people which is why only Yakko knows how i feel about it, I mean they weren't my parents they didn't tale care of me and if they did love me or my sib's surely they would have taken care of us, spent some time with us, not go and damn abandon us when we were only kids. "Wakko?" Dot was looking at me funny and then I realized thinking about them I had got a little angry and was clutching my covers hard "sorry lost my train of thought" "check the rails next time" dot joked, I quickly calmed down, my sibs both had a way of calming me down, not like I let my temper out a lot but stuff that did make me angry did tend to do it very effectively, I looked at dot and gave a grin with my tongue out to show I was ok.

"So do you think he knows about our parents" she asked again, I sighed "I dunno but that could be why Yakko is acting weird?" "don't you want to know who they are?" dot asked, Dot had always wanted to know about our parents as she had never know them but Yakko didn't talk about it and I had told her what little I knew but she didn't know about my feelings about them because I didn't want her to think I was heartless. "To be honest Dot, no.. no I don't they never wanted anything to do with us, I mean I don't know anymore about them than a stranger on the street and that's what they are, strangers not mom or dad just people" I said and turned away not wanting to see the look of shock on her face, then I felt her pull me into a hug "I know Wakko, if I did meet them I don't know if I would hug them or punch them in the face" I was surprised to hear Dot say that "but I won't know unless I meet them, it's just something I need to do, I hope you don't think I don't appreciate all you and yakko have done for me". She was worried that I would be sad, I hugged her back "It's ok Dot, me and Yakko have made up our minds about them, I guess you need to meet them to make a judgment" "well they are still our parents" she said.

She got under the covers and laid down and I laid down next to her "goodnight Wakko" "their not" I said "what?" "our parents, I mean they might be yours but their not mine" "what?" she exclaimed "no no not like that, I mean they're not anything to me know, being family is more than blood, I mean Bugs and the other toons are more family than they are" I said. Dot turned to me and gave me another hug "it's ok Wakko, if I ever do find them I won't force you to meet them" "what and miss the chance of seeing you sucker punch them not a chance.. plus were the Warner three remember" I said "well four now, if he is family" she was joking at the last part I could tell she knew how I felt. "You know what I mean, they had their chance and they shut us out, this guy.. I can tell it's going to be difficult but we weren't exactly social when we came here but nearly everyone here got through to us and we will to him" I said "you think so?" she asked "yeah" "night Wakko" "night Dot" We both fell asleep.

Yakko's POV

I woke up earlier than usual, I guess it was because I had so much on my mind, I got up quietly to go make breakfast when I looked at Dot's bunk and saw it empty. I looked in Wakko's and their she was, her and Wakko had fell asleep hugging each other, they looked so cute and I stroked the side of Dot's face. Then I got out my camera and took a picture as this would make great blackmail material later. I spin changed into my normal clothes and made pancakes for us all and shouted "breakfast so get it before, well Wakko gets it". Both Wakko and Dot came out still in their pajamas and rubbing their eyes "good morning you two sleep well" I said with a small smirk. "Yeah you?" Wakko replied "not as well as you guys I suspect" I said while trying to hold back my laughter. "Where is Zack?" Dot asked, with us all now noticing his absence, "I guess he is still in his room" I said as I got up to go and fetch him "I guess he didn't have good company last night" I said as I left. Just before I went into the corridor I hear Wakko say "Huh" in confusion and Dot "oh no".

"Zack you in there" I asked as I knocked on the door, a but hesitant to enter because of our least encounter. "I made pancakes" I said trying to lure him out, unfortunately their was no response so I went in. It was completely dark with the only light coming from the corridor "I've never seen you look so good" I joked trying to get a sound out of him so I could tell where he was but nothing "we don't know much about each other but I'm guessing like me you need food to live so come on down to the kitchen where we have pancakes, pancakes, pancakes and all at the low low price of $9.99" I said in a teller sale voice. By now I was creeped out and had tried the light switch which didn't work and move to the bed and saw that it was untouched, but then i felt something behind me "eeeehhh... how about I give you them for free and you turn on the lights" I offered and spun round as quick as I could but all I saw was the door. I looked up to see if he was in the supports again but I could not see any white fur in the darkness. "Ok" I heard from behind me and I literally jumped into the air "WHA" I yelled, there was Zack behind me, leaning on the edge of the bed "so you only talk when it's necessary but you sneak around for no reason, that makes sense" I said while trying to catch my breath. He just walked out of the room, well crouched out or something, is it still called walking when people use crutches, maybe their crunching I thought then sighed, "I need new writers" I said aloud and followed Zack to the dinner table.


	7. Let's all go to the Psychiatrist

Yakko's POV

We all ate in silence like yesterday, not daring to have a repeat of the last conversation we all had. Until Wakko asked "what are we doing today Yakko" "we have another appointment with Scratchy and then I thought we could show Zack around the lot" I said while looking at Zack at the last part trying to determine his thoughts. "Sounds good but who is Scratchy?" Zack asked after he finished eating "our p-physiatrist" answered Dot "I can see why you need one" he replied sarcastically "you know they say sarcasm is the lowest form of comedy" I said, I wanted to hit myself, I had done it again but I could never keep myself from talking. "It's still funny and better than magic tricks" Zack replied "or mimes" Wakko added "or reality shows" added Dot "or anything by Simon Cowell" I added finally.

That was weird as yesterday this guy seemed anything but sociable now he makes a joke, it made no sense. Maybe he was crazy, "then he would fit right in" I thought or maybe it was his first day with his newfound siblings after being hit by a car. I thought the second option was more likely and was determined to make a better impression today. We all got ready and set out to see our favorite physiatrist and I pulled open the door to see our favorite smog covered city. Just as I was about to walk out into the sun I was pulled back by my tail and found both Wakko and Dot on either side of me "aren't you forgetting something" Dot said while looking back at Zack. Then it hit me "how are we going to get him down?" I thought but as I was thinking Zack had decided to take matters into his own hands and started to clime down the ladder, broken leg or no.

"self-reliant guy" said Dot, "that one way of putting it" I said as we three blew into a balloon which got larger and larger until we made a slide out of it and slid down to the ground. We landed and waited at the bottom of the ladder for Zack to finish climbing down which didn't take as long as I had expected, with the broken leg and all. "Do you guys ever do things the normal way?" he asked "no" we replied in unison, "stop doing that" he said "what" we replied "the talking at the same time thing" he said, "I don't know what your talking about" we each replied. "Why didn't that car kill me?" Zack said sarcastically "because we aren't that lucky" I replied which I received ugly looks from Wakko and Dot and made another mental note to kick myself but Zack seemed quite unfazed and actually seemed a little happier, I hadn't seen the guy smile yet but hey I thought he looked a little better. Then we began walk to Scratchy office and never really walking their as we, either run or in that wooden box it was weird to see every ones reactions to us.

Unlike what most people who would think, people didn't run or hide because of our reputation, actually we got along well with a lot of them I mean their were some we didn't get along with but like they say in show business you can't please them all or as Slappy say's you can't bomb them all but she has given it a good shot. But they knew we only went after people who were jerks to us and so they learned we wouldn't do anything to them, some of them even asked for autographs for their kids and we met some of them in that bring your kid to work day. Overall while we didn't have anyone we would count as friends they were a ok group of people and I'm sure they felt the same way about us. But it was Zack that getting the attention, or rather the addition of the new Warner, we may not be on TV anymore but everyone on the lot knew about the warner siblings. Rather the three Warner siblings and now I guess the world knew it too as like I said we didn't really have any friends with these guys and it would be up on the internet or sold to some third rate newspaper who thought a long lost brother to three out of work toons would be news worthy.

"What's the deal with the audience" asked Dot who had noticed we were getting more attention than usual. "It could be your new haircut or that suddenly their is a new Warner walking through the movie lot, not to mention the broken leg" I replied in a sarcastic tone, I received the infamous little sister death glare in return "well it certainly isn't your new look, I mean khaki pants, you know their are other clothes Yakko, and maybe a shirt too, the only guys who should be bare chest are those who actually have something to show" She replied with venom in her voice and before I could reply she added "and your gut doesn't count" which got under my collar "well little sis it's funny you should mention that as I was going to say the same to you, after all a pink skirt how cliché can you be?" I replied

Wakko's POV

Yakko and Dot started to fight so I hung back with Zack who was following, we walked in silence with Yakko and Dot's bickering was all we could hear. This was awkward, I didn't talk much and with Zack being just as silent I had no idea what to say. With luck he spoke up first "do those two always act like this?" he asked which I was thankful for "no you've caught them on a good day" I jokingly replied but quickly added "we rarely fight but with our show being canceled and now yo..." I began but quickly realized what I was about to say and not wanting him to feel like a burden or the cause of the fighting instead said "other things happening they've been a bit on edge".

"I see" he said before we continued on in silence, I only wish my other siblings extended this same curtsey as their fight was getting annoying. Luckily we arrived at Scratchys office before I lost it with them and told them to be quiet, we went through the door and instantly Yakko and I jumped into the nurses arms and gave her a kiss and shouted "HELLO NURSE". "Did you miss me?" Yakko asked and with that she put us down and said "the doctor is expecting you, go on through" "yeah she missed me" Yakko said "Boys" Dot said while rubbing the bridge of her nose. I then saw Zack who, while not having a typical male toon reaction was staring at her and seemed to be in a world of his own. Yakko walked over and said to Zack "common Zack, the doctor will see you now"

The Nurse looked up from her work and said aloud "did I just see four Warners"


End file.
